


Alec has secrets

by The_Quiet_Creator



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF!Alec, Break Up, Brotp, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fluffy, Isabelle is a bad sister, Jace is a worse parabatai, M/M, Magnus broke Alec, Magnus' daddy shows the shadowhunters that they're oblivious, Malec, Mother Nature - Freeform, Multi, Nosebleed, Sizzy - Freeform, a gazillion tags, alec goes AWOL, arianna&alec, but he's safe, children of the earth, clace, completey different ending, hate you Robert, he cries in this omg, just wanna wrap alec up, kind of, maggys little sister, mayrse thinks he's ill, robert is not a good daddy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:45:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Quiet_Creator/pseuds/The_Quiet_Creator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Spoilers for the books*<br/>A alternate story that happens after Sebastian leaves the angel wings ...basically my own take of COHF Mainly about Malec or the lack off ;) Alec is more than meets the eye<br/>Alec has secrets yhat he doesnt even know<br/>sassy Alec with hints of Izzy, Jace, Robert and Maryse bashing. Canonical AND non Canonical<br/>**All TMI characters, plots and rights go to Cassandra Clare I only own Arianna Tide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alec slid down the wall of an empty subway platform. He didn't know how he got there, his feet just kept moving, moving away from Maureen and Camille and further away from the high warlock, no longer his warlock. 

Maureen had shown no interest in him at first and remained in a giggling state as she looked down on the body of Camille, her features contorted in delight and excitement. He had turned on his heel and began to flee the building. He had reached the street when he heard the child wondering aloud, "Where is that pretty Shadowfighter gone?". This prompted his feet to take on a life of their own while Alec's mind whirled on the fact that the poor girl, no older than 13 maybe, didnt even know the proper name for Nephilim! By the angel she probably didn't even know the word Nephilim. He huffed out a pant and gripped his witchlight, the one that he had made turn all those beautiful colours just by touch. He traced designs in the grime beneath him as he replayed the scene that had his heart so broken and pained that he was sure it would stop any minute. The betrayed look Magnus had given him, the venom in his words and then that kiss. That kiss, their last one ever now. Alec thumped his head against the tiled wall, he brought his dirtied fingers up to grip his knees only to recoil his hands back to his chest when he felt a damp stickyness that was associated with drying blood. Bringing the witchlight closer, he rolled up his trouser legs to discover two nasty grazes, they were still bleeding profusely. How had that happened? Oh yes he had fallen to his knees in front of Magnus, because of Magnus.  He moved to grab his stele but paused. The pain of the wounds were distracting, they distracted him from the burning in his heart and the guilty bile that was threatening to spill out of his throat with each exhale. He set the stele down. Only after would he realise the fact he let his knees bleed was the only way Maureen found him, a rookie mistake if you ask him.

She caught him by surprise, springing up from the tracks rather than the exits or stairs. She had him pinned in one swift movement. Knocking his stele, witchlight, sensor and the air off of him and out of him. She swiped at his chest leaving four hot seeping scratches. He screamed. She twisted him so his neck was on show. Here Alexander wondered two things. 

1\. Would it be better off if she just ripped out his jugular and let him bleed out? Was he wanted by anyone anymore?

2\. If she turned him, would Magnus take him back or would be forced to endure a immortal life with no lover and disgusted parents. Still he would have Simon, he wasn't so bad.

These thoughts passed in quick succession to each other as Maureen lowered herself onto him, her breath was coppery with a hint of something sweet. She tightened her hold on his shoulders, her nails burrowing holes into his skin disturbing two runes: strength and endurance.  Alec instantly was sapped and flopped in Maureens grip, she was inching closer and closer when all of a sudden the pressure was released and Alec fell forward, his cheek grazing the ground. Above him stood Maureen and someone else. 'Too short to be Magnus' Alec thought and cringed internally when he realised he might be getting rescued by Clary. With his visioning darkening and all sound becoming muffled, Alec could just make out another girl,  the same age as Maureen maybe. She had markings on her arms and neck. 'Youre a shadowhunter but not Clary', Alec thought aloud ' Too brown for Clary'. 

The two girls snapped to attention as the raven haired boy mumbled something and closed his eyes. Maureen looked at her new friend questionably.  "Too brown for Clary?' 

The girl who had a softly pointed nose and lilac eyes smiled slightly. "He means my hair, high vampiress!" At the new title Maueen squealed a bit, she was liking this girl a lot. "Clarissa Morgenstern is red headed while I am brunette", the girl said not taking her almond shaped eyes off of the rise and fall of the badly wounded chest. Maureen nodded and sighed happily. She took one last glance at Alec and the brunette held her breath as the vampire debated leaving him or not. She giggled and turned around heading for the tracks once more. She looked over her shoulder as she clambered down off of the platform. "I'll see you around, maybe we should arrange like a tea party?!" She giggled and twirled her way down the track taking the marked girl's smile as a yes.

The brunette watched her go and with bated  breath knelt beside the boy. As soon as the laughing and footsteps were gone she let out a low whistle. Looking down at the injured nephilim, she shook her head as she bundled him up and said "that is one crazy little bitch".


	2. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one noticed Alec was gone

Isabelle huffed a sigh as she waited for Jace and Clary to catch up. They had just been training in central park under the watchful eye of Maryse, who had been furious to find that not only had her son not come home last night but still hadn't arrived back even though it was pushing 6:30 the next day, he wasn't answering his phone and he was missing training.  Maryse ranted at her kids/students about the importance of not getting involved with a downworlder as it distracted you from what really matters. Isabelle had been blushing the whole time having not yet told her mother about her and Simon. Their final task to complete the 6 hour session was to march to "That Warlocks house" and get Alec so he could serve a lengthy grounding sentence. 

Isabelle had one of those feelings. The feeling that something was wrong. Jace was fine so obviously Alec was fine right?

When the two lovebirds finally caught up they made short on the journey to the apartment. Jace pushed the buzzer and they were treated to a Magnus special. 

"WHO DARES DISTURB THE HIGH WARLOCK OF BROOKLYN" 

Jace rolled his eyes and forced his way in. They reached the top of the stairs where Magnus was leaning against his doorframe waiting for them.

He looked awful.

His apartment was dark and his face was unshaven and his eyes were stormy. He was naked of any make up, not even any lip gloss.

The three stood speechless at the sight and the warlock growled.

"Don't you dare lecture me nephilim! I have my reasons, did he neglect to tell you what he was doing behind my back?!"

It took a second for them all to realize that he was talking about Alec. Which meant something had happened. Which meant Alec wasn't here. 

Isabelle couldn't even begin to describe the terror that she felt in her gut. It prevented her from speaking. Her hands shook as she grabbed at her stomach clenching. Clary spoke slowly and quietly. The warlock's glare meant he hadn't seen or registered their reactions. "Alec, Alec isn't here?"

The warlocks face clouded and he shook his head, with that two hands gripped his shoulders and he was slammed onto the ground with a startled yelp. He struggled with the weight of the blonde shadowhunter but was kept still as Jace caught a handful of his spiky hair and held fast.

He spoke like Jonathan had; queitly, venomously and full of contempt. Clary made no attempt to stop him, she was scared of the boy on top of Magnus. Isabelle watched as he said what she was thinking.

"What.Did.You.Do" With each word Jace pulled viciously on Magnus' scalp. The look on the Warlocks face was pure fury. Blue sparks lit the dark room Jace was half in and threw him back out into the hall. ''How dare you accuse me of hurting him, I loved him'' 

Jace, whos teeth had clashed against his lips, wiped blood off of his chin. "Loved?". Magnus looked bored now, "We've broken up, he tried to kill me, I ended it"

None of the shadowhunters took any heed of the fact that Alec had apparently tried to murder Magnus, No two of them were too busy pushing past him and kicking the Chairman out of the way as they searched for any sign of their brother. Magnus was growing impatient and was considerably hurt (even more so) that Alec hadn't even told his family yet.

His arm which was raised to send the intruders to the city dump was caught by a pale freckled hand. Turning to Clary he seen the fear that had taken over the Lightwood siblings. She pushed a red curl out of her face and said "He never came home Magnus, never called or texted, nothing" her green eyes were filled with tears. Clary and Alec weren't even close.

He watched as his home was pulled apart and watched silently as the two females set off to look for Alexander while the golden boy stayed. Seated in an armchair he watched Magnus with hate in his eyes. Blaming him for this mess and somehow believing that Magnus had caused the disappearance.


	3. The call

If any of Magnus' clients or friends dropped by the apartment they would be greeted to the very odd sight of a Shadowhunter with a bleeding lip seated in a grey arm chair glaring at a barely recognizable Warlock who's hair was lank and lifeless and untidy seated in the seat across the coffee table also glaring.

  


They remained silent for an hour and half when all of a sudden Jace's battered samsung buzzed in his pocket. Magnus surged his body forward uncontrollably,  he hadn't lost all care for the boy. For the angels sake he hadn't lost any care for the boy at all.

  


Jace looked, well he looked ill. His face was pale and every couple of minutes he checked his parabatai rune on his neck. His hand lay firmly on it as he pressed the green button. To Magnus' annoyance he kept it off speaker phone.  Nothing a flick couldn't fix thought Magnus as Jace spoke a slow cautious greeting down the phone. All at once Magnus' apartment was filled with an unknown female's shrill sobbing which sent the Chairman running for solace.

  


'JACE OH BY THE ANGEL, JACE CHECK YOUR SHOULDER IS IT THERE?! PLEASE TELL ME IT'S THERE' Jace ripped his shirt down as Magnus stood up to get a better view. It was in fact there and it was dark and clear. A smaller voice took the phone and spoke quietly 'Is it there Jace?'. That was Clary. Both men looked at each other both shocked to realise that Isabelle Lightwood had been the one crying. For all his years as a Lightwood Jace knew that Izzy didn't cry. 

  


A lumped formed in his throat. 'It's there' he said 'w-why? whats wrong? '

  


More sobbing could be heard and neither men noticed they were right on top of each other listening. 'He has him, he's gonna kill him. I don't wanna have no brothers, Clary I want Alec, I WANT ALEXANDER'

  


It wasn't a cry it was a scream and it startled everyone. Clary who had been trying to remain composed was obviously disturbed by Izzys heart wrenching sobs and was hiccuping softly. Bile rose up in his throat and he uttered one word as he and the Warlock dashed out of the apartment.  'Where?'

  


*

  


Another odd site for passers by- downworlders and mundies alike was a dark haired teenage girl kneeling on the ground clutching a metal rod of some sort and sobbing hysterically while a red headed teen sat staring at a bunch of drawings in the grim on the floor with tears rolling down her freckled cheeks. If this wasn't enough to have a gawk at the fact that the pair were soon joined by a blonde god with a split lip and a tanned asian man with strange eyes dressed like a homeless person made the scene all the more abnormal, even for Brooklyn subway.

  


Isabelle was clutching Alec's stele and Clary was not only staring at the scribbles but at the crusted pool of blood the was splatterd on the wall and on the ground.

  


Jace knelt by Clary and Isabelle stumbled over to them. Over to the left lay pieces of Alecs sensor.  It was crushed, probably by busy business men who probably thought the crunching under their leather shoes was some junkies syringe; not a demon hunters alarm device. 

The blood was a fair amount and was dry and crusted on the  floor. The splatter,  Clary thought,  was almost pretty in the way it sprayed out like a deep red blooming flower on a white albeit grimy wall. She felt numb so how did Jace feel? How did Izzy feel?

  


Magnus watched a couple of steps away. Not even flinching as he was pushed and shoved by the subway users that were just clocking off for the day and eager to get home. He watched as the teenagers crouched together. All glancing at the male shoulder every few seconds to ensure the mark was still dark, bright and just __ _there_.

  


He felt an emptiness he had only felt when his mother had died. No other person had envoked such feeling in his whole life. Not Will, not Camille and not the human he fell in love with.

  


Did Alec know he had fallen in love with a human?

  


Did Alec know where he was born, where he gets his honey skin from?

  


Did Alec know about the irritating brunette that sent him Christmas cards with dogs on them every year, sometimes on random days?

  


Did Alec know about that time in Peru that got him banned from said country for eternity? 

  


No. He didn't. He knew nothing.  Nothing about Magnus. 

'And now' Magnus thought as he watched Jace haul the girls up from the dirty floor 'He never will'

  


On reflection Magnus would described the wave of emotion that washed over him as raw. It hit him so hard it knocked the air out of him and he doubled over, gaining the stares of the Shadowhunters among others. His ribs were protesting as his lungs expanded inexplicably fast trying to keep pace with the vicious sobs that rocked the warlocks body to the very core.

  


He was enveloped in a hug by someone who smelled like coffee beans and his eyes swam with the vibrant colours of coppers and reds. A strong hand, the very same hand that had ripped hair out of his scalp earlier, grabbed his hip, long arm winding around his back. The red and copper swirls receded from his vision but it was still blurry and he couldn't make out who the person on his other side was. The hand was slight and sweaty and calloused but long nails dug into his palm as the person squeezed and clenched their fingers. Just like that he was moving, moving into sunlight. And the Nephilim were talking but he didn't know what about. He couldn't hear and he couldn't see and he realized then that this was going to be his life if Alec wasn't around anymore and he wanted to scream because he had sent him away, he was the reason he had left.

  


They walked but Magnus couldn't tell you where. He didn't want to go to the institute and watch Maryses face drain all its colour in the large kitchen or watch as Izzy sank to her knees at her mothers feet. Or watch as Jace vomited into the potted plant because of a sudden tickle on his shoulder while Clary held his hair. He didnt want to see Robert Lightwood rush in by portal with Jia Penhallow both their faces grave or see how Church scampered away, creeping onto Alecs pillow. He didn't want to hear Maryse scream suddenly about not having any sons left. He didn't want to see that, he knew it would happen and it did. It happen. The plant was killed by stomach acid. Jace regained composure and held his mother and sister tight. Clary rang her mom and Luke, Simon and Maia and then ran to the intimadating phone in The lightwoods work office and rang The Clave. The only difference was that Robert Lightwood didn't rush in.

  


He was deposited at a maroon door and gathered up by a blue woman. At some point the Nephilim left and at another point he was in bed. It was a blur. The walk, the tea, the bedroom, the undressing, all of it a blur. However when Magnus Bane was hit with a sleep charm and he closed his eyes the whole world became clear and he could see again. And right there before him or rather before his mind were a big pair of deep blue eyes. They grew pale and lifeless and he thrashed around the bed. Screaming, screaming his name until Catarina touched his temple and let the magic evoke peaceful thoughts.

  


The wrinkle of a milky pointed nose and the curve of a shy smile that showed the tiniest of dimples on either cheek along with those same blue eyes were what lulled him to sleep.

  


  



	4. Remembering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I Really liked this one :))  
> Also new tag is Arianna & Alec Brotp :D

That morning.

In another part of the city those blue eyes blinked awake.

Alec woke up in a bed that was way too comfortable to be his and just a little bit more comfortable than Magnus'. That's when he remembered that he wouldn't be in Magnus' bed ever again. He propped himself up against the pillows, slowly as his chest was aching painfully, and took in his surroundings. His anxiety of being in a strange room was eased somewhat with the fact he was 95% sure he seen a girl with runes come to his aid in the subway.

He remembered Magnus' face how bitter it had been and he remembered Camilles face how startled and pale and dead it was. He covered his own face with his hands which were blood stained and bruised. 

His life had changed drastically from yesterday and he wondered as he watched a blackbird peer in the window at him if he should've just given up last night. But no he was Alexander Lightwood, failure at being a brother for Max, failure at being a boyfriend for Magnus and failure at successfully dying.   
He shook his head pushing those thoughts back into their corner. He still had others to fight for. He glanced around the room, it didn't look like a villains lair. It was large with oriental wall paper and red and gold silky curtains. The room was soo bright Alec could see little specks of dust floating around. There was a large couch pushed up against the open window and a dresser full of books on the left side of the plush bed. The walls without the wallpaper were painted blue and white and there was a plush carpet on the ground. 

Alec's legs and back hurt and his stele was no where to be found.  He was just swinging his legs, which had two very angry looking scabs on them, over the side of the bed when a soft tinkling sound of bells could be heard outside the door alongside the padding of feet. Alec jumped up ignoring how the sudden movement caused his scabs to split and faced the closed door, watching nervously as it slowly opened.  

He really was in no condition to fight what with the blood trickling down his legs, the pain in his chest and in his heart. The door was opened and Alec was faced with a teenager.  A teenager no older than Clary or Izzy maybe a little younger. She had pale skin that was more ivory than white with a splatter of beauty marks on her cheek. She was small and agile looking, with a full woman's body. She had a plain white shirt on with pink pyjama shorts. He was startled by her piercing purple eyes.

Magnus' voice echoed in his mind 'Lilac Alexander, they're Lilac'  
    
The girls nose was small and defined. Her mouth was shaped like cupids bow and she had a marvellous set of teeth. Her ears were bare of any piercings apart from one that went through the centre of her ear lobe on the right side. Her hair was a fair brown with mixes of faded pink and white highlights, it was layered. 

Alec shook his head internally. He shouldn't even know what having layered hair looked like.

She walked towards Alec and fear overcame him and he stepled back until his lower back hit the dresser. They were not runes he had seen. 

They were odd swirls that crawled up and down her arms and her bare legs, some like tendrils of smoke others like delicate blossom branches. They were black and grey and they looked mesmerizing but they were wrong. Fear striked his heart. Didn't Clary say that Sebastian's army had runes that were wrong, that were different.

'Relax Mr.Lightwood. I am just a warlock, these are simply my mark.' She walked forward gracefully. Alec looked down and saw that the tinkling sound was an ankle bracelet that had bells attached. She smiled reassuringly as she spoke softly prompting safety. Alec pushed a lock of hair out of his face, looked up and stuck out his hand wearily. 'Alexander Lightwood'.

'Alexander it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Arianna Tide, High Warlock of Helsinki'

Alec sat back down as Arianna approached him with two tea cups which were orbiting her waist.

She filled them with a green liquid and before Alec could question what is was, the richly sweet aroma of lemon and peppermint tea reached his nose. He inhaled deeply and took the cup which had left its station at the girls left hip and was floating just in front of his nose. His companion snapped her fingers and a pot of honey, spoons and blueberry scones  appeared on the bed. Alec looked at the girl worriedly, who returned a smile. 'They're just from my kitchen, homemade and all!'

They were really tasty and Alec busied himself with chewing. Counting how many blueberries were in his scone passed the time as he tried to make an escape plan just in case.

'You're a man of little words so I guess I will speak and you can listen? ok?'

Alec just nodded. Readying himself to spring into action.

'Well I'm Arianna and I was born in Ireland in 1830. My parents and the priest tried to kill me due to my mark. I was only a day old. They believed I was satanical, keep in mind Ireland was a very Christian country. A member of our village, the baker, said I should be kept just in case my death would anger my "makers". 

Alec looked at Arianna watching as she told her story with the same emotion as Jace had while reading his geography book. He rose his eyebrow in silent question. Did she know who her father was?

She huffed a laugh before continuing 'It wouldn't have angered him in the slightest, maybe a little miffed but whatever. I was kept in the church tied up till I turned 15, a month after my birthday all the crops grew diseased and failed, it is now known as the Famine due to a potato blight but no one knew that then so naturally I was blamed. I was being burnt at the stake but my magic saved me. I doused the flames and fled for the sea. I escaped on a boat to London. There I spent a week trying to cut off the marks that had damned me for so long. I had been in London for a few days when I met a warlock who's name was Tessa. She trained me to a degree where I could make it on my own and gave me stacks of books to further my studies in many subjects. She checked in with me evey few months, testing me and giving new material to learn. Of course she brought her husband with her who constantly made me play the violin for him eventhough I am way more skilled in the cello.  
I moved to peaceful Finland where I established my connections with downworlders and nephilim alike, found my father and some extended famillia and became the shortest high warlock ever. And now im here. Questions?

Arianna spoke with a twangy accent, Alec liked it. He knew it was probably a mix between Irish, Finnish and that something else that all the Warlocks seemed to have.

Alec felt sorry for the girl. But he had to get home, he had to ask questions.

'Why am I here? where am I?'

'Penthouse suite, High Street in New York, New York. You're here cos you were bleeding out in the subway station and I couldn't let that Maura gal just eat you, could I? '

She was smiling now. Acting like a proper teenager, well a proper teenage who was 184 years old. She had lost the posh and professional tone that came with having something to prove to your superiors.  
Alec knew it all too well

'How did you know where I was?'

'I followed you from Magnus' place'

Alec choked on his scone 'Y-you know Magnus?!'

Arianna looked annoyed and she picked at the paint on her cup. 'Yea sadly, that whole meet daddy and find the extended family thing? Magnus is my extended family'

Alec felt angry. He forgot himself and began muttering in his head. Just another thing Magnus never told me. 'So he's your?'

'Half-brother'.

Alec remained silent.

'I am sorry about what happened yesterday. I mean it wasn't your fault what happened with Camille. Magnus is a pest you don't need him! He's too emotional and shit, I'll mind you'

Alec jumped up, he was mad. Mad at Camille for just being her, mad at Magnus for not telling him things and breaking up with him and now he was mad at Arianna. She callled Magnus, his Magnus, a pest and if that wasn't enough she thought he was a heartbroken schoolgirl. Well no, excuse you, that wasn't true.

'I dont need minding! I am a shadowhunter and I have a little sister and parabatai to protect and Magnus Bane is not a pest'

Arianna spoke evenly unflinching as Alec got in her face defending himself. The reseved forced tone back. She looked startled but remained stoic. 

'I apologise Mr.Lightwood. Sometimes after a break up you want to bad mouth your ex to make yourself feel better but that obviously isn't the case. As far as needing minding you have not seen what I have been shown Mr.Lightwood. Being a Nephilim right now is dangerous I was merely saying that since Magnus can and will hold a grudge over the whole death thing and your own feelings will make you feel awkward and sad when together I was merely volunteering myself to be your Warlock, one to help open portals and what not. A free caterer to your magical needs if you may.' 

She smiled at the end, lightening the mood.

Alec sat back down, he had been standing during her speech and with every valid point and sincere sentence he felt the anger deflating and once again sadness took its place. He felt a pang of guilt at her even tone, unafraid of him. By the Angel she had probably faced much worse.   
He grimaced at how small she was and how he had just tried to intimidate her with his height by standing. 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm not normally scary'

Arianna smiled sweetly dimples showing 'it's fine you're not yourself, I can see that but please think of my offer. I must tell you there will be attacks on your institutes. Jonathan Morgenstern will be behind it, he's turning your kind into soulless monsters by using already turned Nephilim'

Alec broke into a sweat, Sebastion was going to be able to attack Institutes now which meant his army was growing. Alec chewed his lip nervously. He grabbed the teens hand 'Please tell me which Institutes?' he asked skeptical that she would even answer after what he done.

She cocked an immaculately plucked eyebrow at him, she patted his shoulder before reaching for some bandages. She wrapped up his bruised wrist carefully. As she wrapped she spoke 'If I was intimidated by snarky shadowhunters, Will Herondale would've been the end of me, also he never apologised so you have that going for you' She pinned the cloth in place and looked into his eyes 'As for the Institutes I have not been informed of their locations but they will be out of America as far as i can tell'

'So we're safe for now'

'For now Alec, please don't divulge this information. You'll sound crazy'

'I'll draw a forgetting rune when I return home, I promise but how do you know this?'

'Dreams Alec, My brother has been having one of a red river has he not?'

Alec shrugged not because he didn't know but because he didn't want to mention Magnus again, it hurt thinking about him, it hurt more than a Ravener sting.

They sat in silence, Alec was taking the information in, his wrist felt better now that it was wrapped up and kept in place.

Eventually he broke the silence.  
'Your offer I'd like to accept it'

Arianna smiled and nodded

'But how do I tell my mother and my family that i have adopted a "15 year old" warlock?'

Arianna smiled even more impishly 'You don't tell her, I mean its not a big deal, I'll help you and keep those you love safe to the best of my abilities but i will remain in hiding or i'll have a glamour on simples!'

She was asking nothing in return which was the polar opposite to Camille but Alec felt he had to repay her.

'Please what would you like in return?'

She stared down at her now cold tea that was resting or rather levitating over her lap  
'Could you teach me how to fight?'

Alec was taken aback and immediately his defensive walls went up. Why would she want to learn to fight?

She hung her head and reached beneath her shirt. She pulled out a locket, she snapped it open and Alec could see a picture of a blonde boy with brown eyes. He looked 19. 

'This is Rémy, he's a nephilim like you'

He took the locket from her hands and peered at the picture. He was from the Nice Institute in France. From one of the small families that ran the institutes in out of the way places. Alec recognised the brown eyes from meetings at the clave with his father and mother, Elouise and Pierre Fernnott. 'This is your boyfriend?'

Arianna blushed 'Well no he's not but I care about him. I saved his little sister from a kappa attack and we connected. I guess we're best friends, I stay with them sometimes in the summer'

Alec gave her back the locket. 'They won't teach you?' He was being cautious he had always felt that he could read situations well enough to determine what was genuine or not but look at what just happened with Camille, he needed to be sure.

'Well I never had a need too fight with my powers and all but this time I have a feeling i'll  need more skills you know and with the Nephilim world in chaos over Johnathan, I won't see him'

Alec nodded and smiled slightly.  'A sword, daggers or a whip?'

'Daggers' she said slowly 'and a bow and arrow. Are you familiar?' 

Alec snorted, feeling oddly giddy that someone other than him had an interest in archery and nodded his head. 

She gathered up the plates and cups and  pushed him back under the covers. He fell back to sleep the minute he hit the pillow. The strain of readying himself for a fight in such bad condition with no runes took it out of him. He mused to himself that he had never in his 18 years ever had a day where he could just go back to bed during the morning hours. Not even that time when he had the chicken pox, he was needed by his dad to clean some weapons.

*

When he awoke for the second time that day it was substantially darker. The sky was still blue but it was more cloudy. He was confused for a milisecond as his eyes adjusted and they took in the bright colours in the room but relaxed when he remembered that all was well, it was safe and Arianna was around somewhere. He got out of bed feeling more able bodied than earlier on and stretched. For the first time he realised he wasn't in his black jeans or his black wife beater. A pair of Magnus worthy traccksuit bottoms were covering his legs rather snuggly. They were grey with, in his opinion, hideous splodges of pinks, yellows and reds. They looked deliberate like someone actually thought the pattern would sell. He wore a white top with a pentagram on it and the words SUPERNATURAL in black were under the picture. He would've been concerned about being a walking beacon for greater demons if the pentagram had the coreect markings around it. He figured it was Warlock humour or something. He walked to the dresser where stacks of books were piled up. There was ones he had never heard of, by authors he had never heard of. John Greene, David Levithan and Louise Rennison. They looked quite girly anyway. He ran his finger down the pile and stopped it at a chunky blue book entitled Angels and Demons. He carefully plucked it out without disturbing the books resting on top of it. He held it in his hand as he headed for the door, determined to get further than the window this time. He opened the door and was greeted by a tiny dog whom must have been sitting outside. It gave a little yap and jumped on its hind legs, its front paws reaching the top of Alecs shins. Alec had never really seen a dog up close and he was quite frankly enamored.  The dog was the same lenght as church and was a ball of black fluff. Church never greeted him so affectionately.  
It had brown eyes and a green collar around its neck. It was still yapping as Alec gazed at it until a female shout echoed through the hall.

'Padfoot bring Alec into the kitchen and then he'll pick you up'

The dog tilted its head to one side and ran around Alecs legs i twice before bouncing towards the end of the hall that had shimmering beads hanging in the doorway. Alec followed the jet black blur and wondered why Maryse was so against having a dog.

He went through the beads and was faced with a spacious sitting room/kitchen. Arianna was standing at the table unpacking food from plastic containers.  Containers that contained Taki's.  
Alec didn't realise he was remotely hungry until he smelled the hamburger and fries that were just put out on the table.  
The yap he heard at his feet reminded him he had more pressing things to do before he could eat. He placed the book on the table and picked up the squirming furball. It kept wriggling until it was snout to nose with Alec. Alec was worried that it was going to bite him but he was reassured when a small pink tongue began drowning his face with slobbery licks.

Arianna laughed and clapped her hands 'He doesnt just kiss anyone you know!!'

'This is him kissing?'

She laughed again 'He's saying Hello! Aren't you Siruis?'

Alec was confused but had to wait till "Sirius" moved his attention away from his mouth.  When he started nibbling in his ear, he spoke.

'I thought his name was Padfoot?'

'It is'

'You just called him Sirius!'

'That's his name as well'

Alec was, as usual, confused.

'Its a Potterhead thing Alec'

'isn't that a mundie drug?'

Arianna laughed again and told him he was somewhat right, she took the puppy out of his arms and threw a toy down the hall for him to keep him busy. 

They sat down at the table, while Alec ate his burger and Arianna warmed up her pasta she told him all about the book he picked up.

'It's about the Mundanes God and the Vatican and the Illumanti and how there's an deadly ancient rivalry between science and religion and the secret organisations that carried out deeds and stuff like that. There's a lot of gore and killing in it but you're used to that being a Shadowhunter and all'

Alec nodded thoughtfully as he chewed he read the blurb at the back of it. 

He had finished his food and was starting the second chapter when Arianna turned on her pink radio to listen to while she painted her nails . It played some kind of love song and then the announcer came on to say the news. The well spoken news reporter stated the time and date and Alec's eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

He jumped up from the table and rubbed his hands over his head. 'Did he actually just say it was 9:45?'

Arianna checked her watch and nodded her head. 

'I missed training with my mom, this is terrible, this is soo bad, this is-'

'Alec woah ok. I am giving you your shoes and you're gonna put them on. I'll open a portal to the corner of your street and you just walk in to your house, institute..place'

Alec was frantically putting his boots on, how had he forgotten he had training with his mom AND his siblings.

Arianna was dashing around the kitchen and Alec felt bad for causing her all this trouble. She thrust his bloody and ripped clothes at him, told him to put them on and apologised for not washing them yet. Alec just stripped in the middle of the kitchen, in front of a girl and a dog. Arianna didn't notice she was too busy setting up some sort of phone system on the table but Sirius sat in front of Alec watching him,  ears twitching until Alec just had to turn around. He was dressed in the sticky shirt and his ripped jeans when his mother's voice screeched through the apartment. He startled and looked around him expecting to see her icy glare but no one else was there. Just him and Arianna and Sirius who was chewing on his laces. The noise was coming from the phone.

He looked at Arianna who looked at him half excited half apologetically.

'I rigged this phone to intercept and record any official pleas of help to The Clave, so I could lend a hand if needed'

'So my mom-'

'So your mom reported you officially missing two hours and 15 minutes ago to the Clave and right now Two wolf packs, three warlocks and 15 shadowhunters not including your family are searching for you'

Alec stared agape at her. She was on the verge on laughter. 

'You're kidding, that's why your laughing, right? right? How is it even still bright outside'

She bowed her head, trying to contain herself. 

'I'm not messing I just think its funny that this is happening to you because you seem so respectful and law abiding and here you are leading a wild goose chase!'

She lost it then and sat in her chair cackling.

Alec sank onto the floor and face palmed. He was going to disgrace his family even more now. Sirius was chewing on his hair but Alec didn't care, he might as well be bald on top of being a disgrace.

Arianna stopped laughing however when she heard the nephilim whisper to padfoot that he was going to get shunned. He didn't deserve that and obviously she had a plan so it wasn't going to happen.

'Alexander Gideon Lightwood, me and you are a team now! We're like Harry and Ron, Sherlock and Jawn, Stiles and Scott, Frodo and Sam and I refuse to have you shunned so I hope you're a good liar because thats what we're gonna do'

Alec didn't blame Sirius for running for cover under the sink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The windows are enchanted because Arianna is scared of the dark so she has constant daylight
> 
> Alec finds out this later but just in case you were confused xx  
> NB


	5. Lost and Found

The call had been placed half an hour ago and there was still no sign of Alec.

 

Clary had called to the Clave using Maryses intimidating phone in the main office. Her breath was shaky but she stated the incident and that they needed help. The shadowhunter receptionist who answered spoke to her in a disgusted tone

 

'I know your voice! You expect me to believe a word that comes out of your mouth, daughter of Valentine!?!' The line cut off and Clary slammed the phone down, how else could she contact them?

 

Her ignorance had maybe just cost Alec his life 

She had to run back to the kitchen with hot angry tears flowing down her face. Maryse pulled herself together long enough to peel her daughter off her legs and place her in a chair. She tied up her long black hair and quickly walked down the hall to send an official fire message to the Clave. As she rushed past she instructed Clary to ring Luke and get him to ready his own pack and to ask the help of a neighbouring pack.

 

 

 

Luke had agreed immediately hearing the anxiety in his daughters voice that was usually solely reserved for Blondie. He had assured that they would start looking right away. He sent word with Maia and Bat to prepare the others while he travelled down to the bigger pack that resided in an old sweet factory in NYC.

 

When she came back from the pantry where she had placed the call Jace had his face set in a stony expression. Not looking like someone who was vomiting from fear in a plant pot 17 minutes ago. He rolled his shoulders and nodded to himself with one last glance at the still prominent rune and grabbing Izzys arm stomped down to the weapons room. Clary followed in hot pursuit, wiping sweat and tears away from where they had gathered at the crook of her neck.

 

They dressed quickly and silently.Jace did up Clary's boots for her and shoved a light leather jacket her way. While he was sharpening their blades Clary was drawing the most useful runes she could think of. Putting all her strength into each one, imagining Alec's face and the design the blood splatter made on the ground as she went.

 

Isabelle said nothing as Clary drew on her runes. She was tear streaked and pale. She was staring at the stony floor and didn't even look up when Clary ran her stele hard on a purple bruise from training.

 

Jace was even more restless after he had finished sharpening. He bounced on the balls of his feet impatiently and Clary struggled with his constant movement and her height to make the best runes she could, after a sharp kick in the knee and a jab in his rib the movement ceased.

 

The trio left the room after Clary put her runes on. Weapons in hand and leather on they walkes in sync down the stone hallway. When they reached the main living area where the elevator was, they could feel other peoples presence. 

 

Had they been getting ready that long?

 

Sure enough when they opened the double doors the room was full with shadowhunters. Familiar and unfamiliar. 

 

Helen and Aline rushed forward in full gear. Aline spoke comforting words that fell on the deaf ears of the Lightwood siblings. Clary only smiled softly at them. Helen took offence when Jace shrugged Aline's hand off his shoulder.

 

'We're only trying to help!?'

 

Jace turned to look at her and once again Clary was scared of the boy before her. He grabbed Helen by her jackets collar and pulled her close.

 

'Do you know what it feels to lose family, to possibly lose a parabatai?'

 

Helen reached up to his ear 'My mother is dead Herondale'

 

Jace pushed her back 'So is mine and my father, so why don't you run back to the Seelie Queen where you belong, you fae scum'

 

Aline gasped and Helen drew her hand back but Izzy caught it. Tears were brimming in her eyes once again. 'My brother is missing, can't you do this when he's back and here to mediate'

 

She said it desperately still holding Helen's hand. 

 

'Aline, please'

 

'Yes Aline control your fae'

 

Clary pinched his hand 'Jace, enough!'

 

The two blondes shared vicious glares before the girls walked away.

 

Not another word was said between the three as they watched Maryse walk into the middle of the room. She was dressed in black and had a long samurai sword attached to her leg. 

 

The room fell silent and all eyes went to her. Clary spotted a familiar cat eyed warlock standing at the elevator doors beside him was a blue skinned woman Clary knew to be Catarina, she looked like she was berating another man with purple eyes who was continuously pressing the elevator button. Magnus looked no better than he had at the subway the only difference was he now had a purple button down shirt and black leather pants. He wore a maroon velvet jacket on top. Clary was shocked at the lack of colour in the warlocks outfit.

 

She caught his eye and smiled, he nodded in return with a small smile of his own. The purple eyed man waved.

 

Maryse cleared her throat.

 

'I have called in an emergency search team for my son Alexander Gideon Lightwood. He never came home last night and has been missing since. He had no weapons on him and my daughter and son found his stele and his sensor smashed in a brooklyn subway a couple of hours ago, alongside his belongings was a substantial amount of blood. Now, my aim is to have my son home before tomorrow.  There's 19 nephilim present,  we have the resources of three warlocks and two large wolf packs who are already patrolling along the river and in all the alleys. Our job is to search the remainder of the city, we will go in groups of thr-'

 

'We gotta fight, fight, fight, fight for this love'

 

All eyes were on Clary as she slipped her phone out her pocket and pressed the screen to her beetroot face. Maryse shot her a dirty look and carried on talking. Clary went into the pantry once again to take the call.

 

'What do you want Lewis?, it isn't enough that my brother is trying to take over the world but you have to make me look worse by ringing me in the middle of-'

 

'Clary, woah stop. Shout later. I have news'

 

'On Alec?'

 

'Yeah Izzy can't hear us can she?'

 

Clary's heart leapt into her throat. 'No no just us'

 

'Well I went to the hotel to find out if anyone had seen anything and they were all calling Maureen "Miss", turns out she killed Camille last night!'

 

Clary was stunned but dread filled her when she realised that Camille and Alecs weird relationship might've been the tipping point for Magnus.

 

'And so I bowed to Maureen and called her princess and she brought me straight into her room and that's where I seen it'

 

'What?'

 

'Alecs wallet'

 

'Where are you?'

 

'Outside Fray'

 

Clary yanked open the pantry door and fell into the centre on shadowhunters who looked at her with disgust. She kept going pushing the pale purple eyed man out of the way, she punched the button and dropped to meet Simon. She barely moved two steps out of the lift before a leather object was hurled at her. Simon stood at the door, looking concerned. 

 

'Clary is Izzy alright?'

 

Clary bit her lip and shook her head. He nodded sadly 'Me and Maia are going searching, call me'

 

Clary nodded and slowly pushed in the number again and trundeled up. She calmly waked in to the centre of the room. 

 

'Clarissa Morgenstern Just what do you think you're doing?!' yelled Maryse, even Jace was looking at her with stormy eyes.

 

She was numb, the fact that the raven haired boy who had threatened to kill her a year ago had this much of an effect on her was crazy.

 

'Camille Belcourt has been killed' she shouted. The room was rife with gossip about the outlawed Vampire clan leader. Magnus looked horrendously pale and even the button guy had stopped poking things.

 

'Her body is missing but there has been a power shift in the Vampire Clan'

 

The noise was deafening. Isabelle stood staring at Magnus.

 

She knew her brother was meeting the woman to hear stories of his boyfriends life. T

hey hadn't talked about it that much because whenever she had qualms about the whole situation he reassured her.

 

'She doesn't like him anymore Iz, she thinks she likes girls now'

 

or

 

'He won't tell me anything Bells, not even where he's from'

 

Bells. Sometimes when they were alone and Jace was off with Clary. Alec would go into Izzys bedroom and lie on her bed, he would always look like he was dying to tell her something but he never did and they would talk about things in general and he would call her Bells. Never in front of anyone else though. He knows how she would've hated to be teased about it'

 

A single tear fell down her face. Her eyes still trained on Magnus. Had he introduced Alecs abductor to him? Or overexposed him to things he couldn't handle or did he drive him into a vampires arms just because he couldn't trust Alec?

 

Magnus didn't dare hold her gaze.

 

He had been woken gently by Catarina. His head was heavy as he lifted it off the pillow.

 

'Is he okay?'

 

'We don't know yet Mags, there's a search beginning in 15'

 

Magnus slid out of the bed and snapped in some clothes. He laughed bitterly to himself. This is what the boy was doing to him, making him not even care what he looked like.

 

'What're you doing?'

 

'Getting dressed to go'

 

'Magnus you don't have to come'

 

Catarina winced as he whirled around but the reaction was not at all what she was expecting.

 

'I have broken up with dozens of lovers and boyfriends and girlfriends and not one single one, apart from him has ever made such a drama out of it'

 

Catarina shook her head, This side of Bane was reserved for his closest friends only. There was being hurt and worried and stressed but what he just said had been cruel. 

 

She glared at him as he buttoned up his shirt.

 

'He tried to kill me Cat!'

 

'He held a gun to your head, did he?'

 

'He went to Camille'

 

'He just wanted to know you Magnus'

 

He sat down then on the bed his hands over eyes, and he shook slightly. Catarina cuffed him over the back of the head muttering something about "Stupid lovelorn bipolar warlocks".

 

They had left for the institute then and with each step Magnus tried to make himself  not care if the raven haired boy was ill somewhere or lost or crying or with someone else.

 

He refocused.  Camille was dead but Alec hadn't killed her. Camille was a hated woman so there was no surprise.

 

It was Maryse who had gotten them settled. Catarina wondered how she could stand and talk coherently while her first baby was out on his own somewhere, she also wondered why the oldest lightwood's father was still at the Clave dinner party.

 

'Clarissa what revelance does this have to Alexander's whereabouts?'

 

'The person who killed Camille had his wallet in their room'

 

The room was silent until an old man stood forward. 'How dya know its Alec's then'

 

Clary flicked it open and held it out so people could see. Some rolled their eyes or shook their heads or just looked away but it was only Clary and maybe Aline that heard Magnus, Izzy and Jace's hearts break as four passport sized photos were sealed under a layer of plastic in the wallet. Max with his dinosaur, Jace and Clary, Isabelle as a child and Magnus in all his glittering glory. That, that was the picture that had them turn their heads. That was the picture that made Magnus turn his head.

 

Maryse snatched the wallet out of her hands before shooting a glare at Magnus. Jace had been clear in his accusations against the warlock and Maryse had listened although she still enlisted his help.

 

'We leave, now'

 

~~

 

Clary had been given the non shadowhunter job of asking around at downworlder haunts. Taki's had seen nothing, drinkers at the local werewolf pub had offered to help and Simon reported that no one was boasting about eating a nephilim. It seemed Maryse was angry with her but then again most shadowhunters were angry with her right now. She dragged her feet as she walked down to the park where some nymphs were jamming. She had seen Magnus turn his head when he seen himself in the wallet. She knew she wouldn't be behaving like him if Jace was missing.

 

Jace wasn't missing but he was frantic, he checked in the gutters and on the rooftops. He checked every nook and cranny he could and there was still no sign of his older parabatai. He kicked a trash can down the street.  He was angry at Magnus for causing this and at Alec for being a moody idiot. What kind of shadowhunter goes anywhere without a weapon?. He was supposed to be the responsible one and he was missing in action.

 

Causing everyone misery.  If Alec wasn't hurt then Jace was going to make him hurt when he showed up. Isabelle probably would too.

 

Isabelle would in no way hurt Alec if he returned this very minute without a scratch. She would hug him and cry. She just wanted her brother back. 

 

She looked the longest and hardest. Breaking into the library and checking every seat and passing through every book aisle and she even found out where that history musuem Alec fawned over was, the one that showed the Egyptian tombs, he liked that. She broke into that but he wasn't there, the security guy was though but he's fast asleep in his desk now.

 

She checked the park they went to as children and the playground, where some days they still went to when they

were both missing Max.

 

Her big brother pushing his nearly 16 year old sister high on a swing. Her vision swam and bile was churning in her stomach. She hated feeling like this and it was only the second time in her life that such emotions had consumed. The first being when Max lay dead in her arms only she thought she could revive him. Every breath she had went to him, trying to get his small lungs to work. Hoping for a flicker in his eyes. Ignoring the burning desire to mark him with a hundred iratzes. 

 

A large sob escaped her throat and she tripped over a crack in the pavement. Expecting the ground she hit a soft chest. Arms wrapped around her and she sobbed into the weirdly titled shirt. Hearing no heartbeat should be freaking her out given that the sensation had caused so many nightmares from that night with Max but for her it was comforting with the knowledge that here stood a person with no heartbeat but was still standing,  still "living" and still with her.

 

He stroked her hair, messing it out of its high pony tail but she didn't care. His hugs were nearly as good as Alecs were, when he gave them. He towered over her, his chin resting on the crown of her head. She was in ballet pumps for some reason. 

 

The sharp click of heels interrupted their moment and Isabelle whirled around her back pressed up against Simon's. His hands had dropped from her waist but were slowly fixing her hair into a plait. Did Clary teach him that?

 

Maryse followed by Jace, Clary, Luke and Jocelyn were walking towards them. Isabelles heart thundered in her chest.

 

'Mom?'

 

'Its 11:45, I want you and Jace and Clarissa back in the institute immediately'

 

Jace looked poisonous and Clary looked defeated. Isabelle stomped her foot petulantly. 'But mom I have to find him!'

 

'You are all underage and its late, do not make me get your father involved'

 

'He should already be involved'

 

Maryse whirled around and fixed Jocelyn an icy glare. Clarys mom pulled down her hood and glared right back. The two stared at each other for a long time silently battling each before Luke stepped in, cautiously. He put a hand on each woman's arm.

 

'We have more important things to be focused on, Ladies'

 

'Don't touch me, Dog'

 

Isabelle was horrified at her mothers behavior but Luke winked and mouthed woof at her. She giggled still holding onto Simon.

 

'Did Isabelle Lightwood just giggle?!'

 

She stomped on his foot even with pumps on she packed a hard hit.

 

'Shut it Vampire'

 

They were marched back to the institute where most the other shadowhunters had returned to refresh themselves before going out again. Simon said good bye at the door not wanting to be at the wrath of Maryse he just squeezed Izzys hand as she passsed.

 

They climbed in to the elevator and scaled up to the main floor or the living area.  The younger nephilim sat around with the same expression that Jace wore as he threw himself into an armchair, biting at his thumb while checking his shoulder. Their weapons had been put up and they were all shooting glares at all the just of age nephilim.

 

Maryse relayed the intructions again only the difference was they had to go in twos. Also some were to be accompanied be Magnus and Catarina, the warlocks were planning on performing a tracking spell. 

 

Clary was wondering where the third warlock was gone. 

 

Malcolm Fade was his name her mother had informed her as they trudged back to the New York institute and he was bonkers.

 

As if on cue he appeared from the elevator doors.

 

'Cooo eee what do I win?'

 

Catarina held her face and Magnus scowled at him as did the rest of the room. He seemed unaffected. 

 

'Do I get a prize?'

 

Maryse looked on the verge of angry tears and Jocelyn despite their "fight" earlier wrapped an arm around her. Clary was proud of her mom.

 

'Malcolm, dear, a prize for what?' aaked Jocelyn using a relatively nice voice

 

Malcolm beamed at her

 

'Well the boy of course'

 

Everyone stopped moving. Jace stopped breathing, Clary stopped blinking and Izzy stopped fighting back tears.

 

With one quick wave of his hand Alexander Lightwood levitated from the back of the elevator to the center of the room.

 

He was stripped down to his trousers which were dark and blood covered, with three long slashes in his torso. His wrist was bent and purple and his knees were torn up. His body was white as a sheet and his lips were blue. 

 

Maryse was crying now.

 

'Let him down, let him down gently'

 

He floated onto the old carpet and Catarina rushed forward along with Magnus who's eyes and fingers were glowing. Jace was already there. Alecs head in his lap. And Clary blushed because Jace was leaning over, his back a perfect arch planting kisses along the bruises on Alecs cheek and she felt weird watching but the others were smiling as well as looking concered, this was parabatai stuff apparently. This was normal she guessed. No wonder poor Alec was confused about his feelings about Jace if this went on.

 

'Malcolm where did you find him?' Maryse asked as a pillow was placed underneath the deformed wrist of her son.

 

'Who?'

 

'Alexander of course!'

 

'Oh him! Such a little doll, I found him at the bottom of some stairs near the bridge beside the river'

 

Maryse nodded and turned her attention back to Alec. He had nothing in his pockets and his boots were missing. Catarina had a pair of glasses on and was inspecting everything closely. The whole room was silent and had been since Alec came through the doors. The only movement was when Jocelyn rang Luke who had followed Simon on another search route. She told him quickly and quietly to call off the hunt he had going on with the two packs

 

Catarina listened to Alecs chest 

'He's breathing, and these cuts aren't bleeding that badly, we need to get him conscious'

 

Maryse moved to mark him with her stele but Catarina stopped her. 'He hasn't used it for more than a day now, I want him awake first' Maryse noddes slowly and put her stele away. She tucked a lock of golden hair behind Jaces ear as he bent forward around Alecs body.

 

Catarina moved her hand over his head, hovering on his forehead and green sparks erupted from her palm. They crackled loudly and forced Jace to jump back but not enough to jostle poor Alec.

 

She blinked in surprise. As did Magnus. They looked at each other. 

'What is it?' Clary demanded. Her first words since he had come home.

 

'Someone has a incantation on him already, I can't do anything without this being countered! It's powerful not meant to be removed by anyone else'

 

Maryse, from where she knelt, looked grave. If another Warlock had attacked Alec there was going to be a war...another one.

 

Magnus rubbed his eyes. 'Malcolm?'

 

Malcolm popped up from behind a ginger woman.  He had a piece of cheese in his left hand.

'Yes Magnus dearest'

 

'Did you do this?'

 

Once again Catarina moved her hand over Alecs head and the green sparks fizzled and hissed from her palm

'Oh sorry Catty! I did indeed do that! The poor thing was shaking like a leaf,  had to warm him up' Malcolm cried, he handed his half eaten cheese cube to Aline and waltzed over.

He touched a finger into Alecs chest above his nipple line and then pulled away after a couple of seconds. He was happy woth his achievement and he took his cheese and left again. At first nothing appeared different to all the people eagerly waiting to see what Malcolm had stopped, but seconds later goose bumps began spreading up his arms and on his stomach. And then the shaking began and Malcolm had been right it was something that you felt the need to stop right away. A small murmur escaped his blue lips, it was one of discomfort. His head tosses from side to side but stilled when Jace began rubbing circles into his temples. His black hair was sticking up everywhere and the static between his head and Jaces pants (LOL) were making it stand on end.

 

Magnus' heart clenched. The boy, the one that he had loved so deeply, cared so much for was trembling from the cold, the cold that Magnus had more or less cast him out in to.

 

Catarina was whispering warmth spells furiously to calm the shadowhunters body. His mouth was open and the tiniest of whispers came out.

 

'Mags'

 

Jace clenched his hands around Alecs head, stroking his hair and whispering to him. He was trying to control himself more than comfort Alec because, that warlock was still there when he had no right to be and Alec had just said his name, not just his name, a nickname!

 

Magnus cast a mournful gaze at Alec and looked around. No one else apart from Blondie and Cat had heard, it was hard to tell if Maryse had. She carried on as normal as soon as the words left his lips and the initial shock/frustration of her son still loving a downworlder was gone.

 

'We need to move him and warm him up, Izzy light the fire in the infirmary'

 

Izzy who had been tremendously quiet danced past, her smile wide because he was cut and unconscious but she seen the rise and fall of his chest and he had had worse cuts. This was good, this was soooo good.

 

Catarina advised Maryse against using magic to carry him again, only Malcolm was really able to do that and he could be easily distracted by door knobs and such so he could accidentally drop Alec.

 

A man brushed past Magnus and the tan warlock let go of Alecs hand which he had clasped subconsciously at some point, to stare incredulously at the stranger who was now leaning over Alec.

 

'I got him Maryse, where's the infirmary'

 

He tore off his shirt and draped it over Alec. Despite the situation some whistled at the toned chest and abdomen that was now on show, along with Alecs. Someone even muttered 'Show off'.

 

Clary didn't know who the guy was but he was handsome. He had floppy brown hair that had blue streaks in it and blue almond shaped eyes.

 

'Thank you Thomas, gentle now'

 

He nodded seriously. He lift Alec up with ease, catching him under his knees and under his shoulder. Jace stood along with Catarina and Magnus. He placed Alecs arm with the non swollen wrist around Thomas' neck. And Maryse set off in the direction Izzy had gone. Catarina pulled Magnus along and Clary followed closely behind.  Jace was beside Thomas, watching as he carried Alec. Clary couldn't look for too long as the way Alecs head hung back like a broken doll's would was making her feel sick. 

 

They reached the double doors which were held open. Izzy was grounding powder and had dozens of different vials set out. The bed beside had been made and there was three different blankets layered over the duvet.

 

Thomas lay Alec down gently. He took his shirt and slung it over his shoulder before helping Maryse ease his cut knees under the blankets. He brushed Alecs bangs off his closed eyes before backing up to stand beside Clary. They stood together watching as the warlocks, bar Malcolm who was checking out Izzys plait, set about making medicine.  They were mixing powders together and Magnus kept running his hand over Alecs.

 

Thomas turned to her.

 

'Thomas Crosswright, nice to meet you' he extended his hand to shake. She took it. 

 

'Clary Fray, nice to meet you, I haven't seen you before! What institute?' 

 

'Florida, but I spend a lot of time in Idris. Me and Alec are buds'

 

Clary raised an eyebrow.

 

'Are you sure about that?'

 

Thomas huffed out a laugh. 

 

'I found out he was gay so I started talking to him but he had his head stuck in a book the whole time. That made me just like him even more, I'm a bit of a nerd myself' Thomas grinned and tucked a piece of his lenghty fringe behind his ear. 'He would just glare at me if I went to close to his book, I even took up archery for a conversation tool'

 

Clary laughed, 'Well he's single now so you might have a chance, meet him again with your shirt off that should work'

 

Clary was shocked at herself, when had she gotten so brazen with boys? Why was she setting Alec up with a date while he was unconscious?

 

It was Thomas's turn to laugh. 

 

'That warlock doesn't seem to know they've broken up'

 

He cocked an eyebrow at where Magnus was holding Alecs hand. Clary grimaced. 

 

'Yes well he shouldn't be playing with Alecs emotions like that'

 

Thomas looked serious 'I'll throw him out if you like?'

 

Clary raised a hand 'He has more of a right to be here than me so hold that thought'

 

'So when they break up?'

 

'Last night, Jace seems to think he had something to do with Alec disappearing'

 

'Do you?'

 

Clary never got to answer. Instead she was being ushered out by Catarina. Her, Thomas and Izzy were thrown out into the hallway. Jace was only allowed stay because of the wobbling lip that was on his face and the special rune on his shoulder.

 

They had been instructed to see everyone off in the portal that Malcolm had created. They made sure the room was clear of weapons before turning the lights off. Thomas and his mother Dalia stayed. Dalia stayed for Maryse and Thomas stayed to just help if he was needed. Clary wasn't sure she liked the configuration of Alec and Thomas. The only one that really suited her was Alec and Magnus.

 

She was worried for Alec and she admits that she stomped her foot when her mom gripped her forearm and led her to the coat rack. Clary didn't want Izzy on her own, the girl was shaken but Dalia reassured her as she was being dragged into the elevator with Jocelyn and Luke who was holding her shoulders tight to keep her from running off that she would look after Isabelle and ring with news in the morning.

 

Izzy hadn't been there to see Clary off instead she was listening outside the infirmary door not that she cpuld hear a thing, eventually she fell asleep with her back pressed up against the wooden door. Thomas had found her asleep and picked her up. He cast one last glance at the infirmary doors and  brought her to the nearest bedroom he could find. His mother shooed him to bed an hour after everyone had left. She remained in the kitchen, drinking tea. He cautiously opened a door that led into a small guest bedroom. He lay there waiting to hear something from the infirmary. 

 

~

 

A silence charm was put around the room by Magnus. It seemed like the right thing to do.

 

Jace stood beside his parabatai and opposite Magnus. His eyes never left Alec. Piles of blankets were layered over the nephilims small body. Magnus was shocked at the sight. Had Alec always been that small? Had he always had such a slim build? Lying in that bed he looked broken and sick. Standing by the bed made Magnus feel broken and sick.

 

Catarina was running a hand over the cuts on his stomach. They were clearing up, leaving no scar.

 

'Is this old?'

 

Magnus snapped his head up to where Cat was staring.  Jace and Maryse crowded closer to the bed as well. On the left side of Alecs stomach just beneath his ribcage was a large pale scar. It was not a linear scar, no it was  a blotch of silvery skin that had an odd shape to it, almost like a snowflake. Magnus was flabbergasted. He had never seen it before! Not even when they were, you know, in the throes.. He looked to Jace hoping that someone would have an answer but he was just poking the blotch lightly. He had obviously never seen it before either.

 

'It's old' Maryse confirmed, a sour look on her face 'Really old' Both Jace and Magnus went to speak but thought better of it and shut their mouths closed.

 

Catarina nodded and kept her hands moving. She checked every rib before bandaging up Alecs abdomen tightly. She made her way to his shoulders and began feeling his arms. His wrist was jutting out painfully. 

Jace watched as his brother lay silently on the bed.  His lips not blue anymore but they still weren't pink. There was still no colour in his face and his hair was now sticking to his forehead. He was willing Alec to wake up, wishing with all his concentration and it worked.

 

Cat had moved from his arms and had his wrist out ready to be bound in bandage. She moved to his neck. Maryse questioned her actions as her fingers moved past a nearly faded out strength rune. 

'I'm only checking his pulse'

 

She placed two fingers lightly near Alecs adams apple. She paused to smile at Magnus who had his hand resting on Alecs leg. She raised her watch close to her eyes and pressed ever so gently to the soft skin of his neck.

That's when his eyes popped open and he shot up into a sitting postion.

 

Everyone was startled at the sudden movement, all taking a quick step back. But Alec had began struggling to get out of bed and he needed to stay put.

 

'Alexander lie down, you had an accident' Maryse said her voice somewhat soft.

 

'No, no I can't'

 

'Lie down, now!' Maryses tone was strict but Catarina realised before she advised the woman to be gentle that she was just a concerned mother who's son was endangering himself 

 

'Um excuse you, I said I can't'

 

Jace was smirking. Not only had Alec, for the first time in his life disobeyed his mother but he had sassed her. He was still attempting to struggle out of bed even though Cat had his legs magically numbed. He looked bewildered and was grabbing blindly at the blankets trying to wake his legs up. Jace was full on grinning now and Catarina was stroking the black locks on his head fondly as he flailed.

 

Maryse on the other hand was not amused. 

 

'And why can't you?'

 

'Moooom I have to buy cat food' Alec whined rolling his eyes.

 

It was an unexpected answer to the question. Maryses eyebrows shot up to her hair line

Jace was in a kink laughing beside his foster mother, his arm around her back. Magnus was biting back a small smile for he was determined that he would not fall back in love with the boy before him, no matter how utterly adorable he looked with his hair ruffled and his good hand scrubbing at his face. The boy in question hadn't noticed him yet.

 

'Alec you have a concussion so there's going to be no shopping trips for you tonight'

 

'Unless you want to be arrested for walking into a mundie shop dressed like a disheveled stripper'

 

Alecs head turned from where it was focused in Catarina. He smiled. Jace engulfed him in a hug with Maryse watching on. Somewhere along the line of Jace' s laughter at his whiny response tears had started leaking from his eyes. He was snifffing as he wrapped his arms around Alecs neck. The adults watched on. Alec whispered something to Jace and he laughed. 

'I will, I will'

He pulled back and Alec lolled back onto the pillow smiling.

 

Catarina went on checking his temperature while Maryse started applying the runes. Alec brought his bandaged wrist up to his face. 

'What happened?'

 

'You were attacked we think, on friday night when you were in the subway'

 

Alec shot up again and ran a hand through his hair. 'Is Magnus okay? I can't remember if he was there or not'

 

Magnus stepped out from behind Catarina. 'I'm right here'

Alec beamed, like proper beamed at Magnus but the longer Alec smiled and Magnus didn't the pieces came back together. Alec hung his head.

Jace curled his hands into fists at his side at the warlock. But Magnus didn't notice he had to ask.

'Who did this to you?'

Alecs head remained low and he shook it. Droplets of water dripped onto the sheets slowly.

Jace came from around the bed.

'I think maybe you-'

 

BANG

 

The wooden doors rushed open so hard the handles left indentations in the walls. A tall burly raven haired man stalked in. It was Robert Lightwood. 

 

He looked Alec up and down and tutted. He undid his tie and shrugged off his jacket. He placed his hand on Jaces shoulder and stood next to his wife. Alec was drifting to sleep.

Catarina had seen the wave of emotion that had passed through those impossibly blue eyes when the inquisitor stalked in. She acted quickly, muttering the words to an exhaustion spell as he drew closer and closer.

 

'It's time perhaps that we be getting off, I'll come back in the morning'

Maryse nodded to her then walked off in a deep conversation with her husband in the far corner of the room. Jace was escorting Magnus out silently and Catarina was organising her equipment she had snapped in when she heard the whisper.

 

'Why are you leaving me with him?'

 

She whirled around but Alecs eyes were closed and his body was curled up despite the bandages. Neither parents had noticed. She stared for a while, concerned. Who had he meant?

Why was he scared?

~

 

Magnus had left the Institute with Catarina but insisted on walking home to his apartment himself. As he strolled down the familiar path he thought bitter thoughts about the boy laying in bed in the glamoured church.

He was fine, probably attacked by a demon or something. He hadn't died or nearly died. Magnus could never see him again if he wanted, it was time to move on and forget about him even though every inch of his gut screamed 'that isn't right' but his mind was saying HE TRIED TO KILL ME' and to be honest the whole death thing was outweighing the sadness of being away from the shadowhunter.

 

He turned the shoe shaped key in the door and trudged up the cement stairs. He pushed open the door to his apartment and was greeted by the same mess he had left it in. The Chinese cartons lay on the table and most of his furniture was grey. He shrugged at the mess trying to convince himself it had nothing to do with Alec while deciding not to turn on the light, he didnt need to see the full extent of his gloom.

 

He had just crawled in between his sheets, more or less fully clothed, when Chairman meow came skittering into the room. The small cat jumped up into the bed and meowed twice in a high pitch. Magnus lay back and pushed the cat away with his hand. His fingers caught the cat's belly and along with touching the soft fur he also came in contact with something wet and sticky. He groaned. The stupid cat had gotten into the satay sauce or something.  He flicked on his furry light and inspected his finger tips. With a horrified yelp he jumped up and grabbed the Chairman to check for injuries. Smeared on his finger tips and stuck under his nails was dark red blood. His panic of his kitty having an injury subsided when he realised there was no point of origin on The Chairman, his panic at someone else bleeding in his apartment intensified.  He dashed out of the room, fingers aglow. Flicking on the light he was faced with a head. A severed head. A severed head that had coils of blonde curls spilling out around it along with a pool of blood and some tiny paw prints. Camilles severed head. 

 

He turned his head at the sight.

He had once deeply cared for this woman and here she was, well, here some of her was discarded on his wooden floor.

He looked once more unable to stop himself and he spotted it. A pale pink card stuck behind Camilles ear.

It read;

Watch Out :)

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Pretends not to notice she hasn't updated in like a year))
> 
> I love you all

A shadowhunter on the ground, his hair in his eyes, and a Warlock standing on her chair, her eyes bright and her hands on her hips. Arianna formulated a new plan while painting her nails, the search party announcement had actually worked out the last few chinks. She was doing well, she had the main task at hand, no one knowing anything about her presence in the city and planting seeds to keep Bane away. She was so happy as she stood tall she didn't notice his aura,  the dark and dangerous swirling clouds of purple surrounding Alec, who was staring up at her with his ridiculously gorgeous eyes. He had an excellent poker face; maybe it was his pretty eyes that distracted her from his true feelings. His terrible feelings.

Doom had settled on Alec and he felt no escape from the situation. It was like when he was little and all his worries suffocated him.  
He had been missing a day, a full day worth of training, training with his MOM.

He was completely fine, nearly all healed.

He now needed a replacement sensor and probably a new stele if he couldn't find his own and he highly doubted he would find his own.

He had caused all his family upset which was going to quickly turn into annoyance since it looked like nothing had happened. Arianna had said she could make the bruises and scratches disappear and he intended for her to do it, come on, his whole body hurt, it was the longest he had gone without a iratze.

People that should be protecting Idris and themselves from Jonathan were out in the cold looking for him while he was warm and safe.

And Magnus, no longer his Magnus, is probably involved in the search. How pathetic, scratch that, how even more pathetic will he look when he rolls on home absolutely fine? Magnus might not even be there.

Even if he limps home people will believe that this was just a dramatic stunt pulled by a ridiculous shamble of a shadowhunter that doesn't even have someone who loves him any more. Magnus will think it was another lie, that he was pretending to be lost or taken to make Magnus feel guilty. His family and friends will view him as an over-reacting gay nephilim who hasn't got anyone on his side anymore. He couldn't even kill Camille. Another reason for his dad to hate him.

'Alright up, up'

Arianna broke his train of thought, thank the Angel. He was feeling an annoying prickling in his eyes. He did as he was told. Standing gingerly trying not to disturb his scabby knees, the cuts were annoyingly delicate without his stele and the blood loss that came from them already was making him sway. There was three snaps in succession to each other and a chill on his body came after that, his pentagram t -shirt, hideous trousers and bandages were gone. He remembered, while Arianna who pounced on him with a green box and began dabbing at the still bleeding wounds, that Magnus had done that for both of them before their first time together. SNAPSNAPSNAP and he was completely naked, he had been so flustered with being naked in front of a really beautiful and equally naked man that he had stepped back, stood on The Chairmans tail, jumped forward with fright when the cat hissed,  tripped over Magnus's foot which was moving towards him and headbutted the bed frame thus resulting in a severely bloody nose. Magnus was laughing so hard Alec had to punch the warlock twice to quieten him. He smiled to himself and twitched his face, the movement had caused some moisture to drip down his cheek. The prickling hadn't stopped. He was crying. Some had dripped onto Arianna's head. She squeaked and used feather like touches on his skin, thinking she had caused the upset. He reached up to wipe at his face and he felt his nose. It hadn't gone out of place at the time but it was more susceptible to the random ache now and again. Arianna let out a huff of breath and muttered about stupid scratchy vampires. The breath hit his lower abdomen and sent another shiver went down his spine and he realized he was stark naked in front of a little girl that wasn't actually little but never mind, and she was touching his bare torso. He moved to cover his crotch but Arianna wasn't looking and she wasn't touching anymore. She was on her knees under the table wrestling his black jeans off Padfoot who had made them into a nest. With a stern tap on the pups snout she pryed them from his baby teeth. Padfoot rolled onto his back his ears flopping over his eyes. Alec really wanted a puppy. 'Put these on and only these please'

He obeyed, wincing as he slid into the black skinny jeans that were ripped and now covered with drool and dry blood.  He pushed the warlock and sex and tears to the back of his mind. He was celibate now whether he liked it or not. First thing tomorrow he was gonna burn the jeans. A ball of white socks were brought over to him by the puppy. They were incredibly warm on the inside but drooly on the outside. His shoes were still no where to be found. He watched as Arianna picked up his discarded pyjamas and bloody bandages and flung them onto the cheetah print couch.  His chest felt achy now that the tight binding was gone. It hurt to breathe. He peered down at his stomach to assess the wounds Maureen had given him. The deepest one was healed completely, no scar or mark. And the other three although they looked angry and still seeping were painless, Arianna had charmed them. It was bruising he knew he had on his back and bruising he could see on his chest that hurt the most at the moment. His wrist was now unbound as well was numb but he could tell by its angle that without Arianna he would be on his knees in pain.

He glanced up at her, she was standing on a turquoise windowledge whistling. She had changed clothes at some point and had a khaki hooded coat on over some jeans with a price tag still attached on the butt, jeans she had probably just snapped in.

'Pay for those young lady' Alec said in his sternest voice that came out hoarse. She spun around with a rock splitting smile.Taking a twenty dollar bill out of her pocket she pursed her lips as if blowing a kiss and it disappeared. She closed the window and skipped over to him till her nose touched his breastbone. She had no clue of personal space and Alec, strangely, didn't mind.

'What hurts the most?'

'My chest, can't you charm it?'

'Bruises are tricky and require time, which we have not got, try to relax and it should ease up. I need to leave as little trace on you as possible' She looked up at him and once again she seen the beauty that had attracted her brother to the nephilim, he was extremely pretty.

Humming she said 'I'll get you an inhaler just till the bruising calms down'

Alec nodded slightly, not knowing what an inhaler was. He knew about the trace of magic. Magnus had explained it to him, every warlock had his/her own energy trace that could be seen with the right spell and as far as Alec knew Magnus had the right spell. Arianna had left to push Padfoot into her bedroom with some water, kibble and a fluffy toy, that came as a suggestion from Alec. She emerged from the hall and threw Alec a soft purple girly jacket to wrap around his shoulders while he walked. She promised him that she wouldn't tell anybody about what he was wearing, ever even if he did look "cute". He sighed as he caught sight of himself in a hallway mirror as he followed Arianna to the front door. He had hardly any runes showing from that angle, he looked mundane and gross in the monstrous coat. The hallway outside the apartment was big and had a gold carpet. They were doors to rooms scattered either side and they didn't seem to have any number order. Beside 10 was 47 beside 47 was 81 which was Arianna's place. They walked down the hall and went through the double doors of a clear elevator. The fact he could see how the cogs worked made him feel slightly sick as the box rushed them to the ground floor from the 20th in less than 7 seconds. They stepped out into a black and pink lobby. A male faerie sat behind a large crystal desk. The doorman nodded to the pair as they walked past and out the revolving doors. A big gust of bitterly cold New York wind wrapped around Alec putting goosebumps all over his exposed skin. 

'Does no one ever ask questions?' Alec asked his teeth chattering around in his mouth.

'About?'

'The fact there's a 15 year old girl in her own apartment wandering the streets of New York?'

Arianna smiled and linked her arm with Alecs. It was a foreign show of affection, sure Magnus had held his hand and hugged him and kissed him but never did they find the time or place to stroll and just hold onto each other, Alec wouldn't allow it. But he didn't mind as much with Arianna. He liked it. She squeezed his bicep as she skipped beside him.

'That's why we have magic! I charm myself to look like a hot 23 year old for mundies in a Starbucks uniform and all the downworlders know I'm one of them anyway so it's no problem really. I'll just wear layers when me and you do our ninja training' She giggled 'Besides I don't own the room I'm just renting for the time being'

'Shouldn't you be in Finland though, what happens to all the downworlders magical needs when you're not around? Also we do not "ninja" Ari'

'The fins magical needs are few and far between,  they're pretty chill guys. Anyways I have a co-high warlock who pretty much runs the place with me. Ari, I like it'

Alec ducked his head with a grin as they passed shop by shop. The only one open was a little thai take away that had a group drunk mundies outside it. 'What's their name, your friend?'

'Octavian Cole, he's a native Fin. I've known him since forever'

Alec nodded, still linked they made their way down the dark New York streets. He took in his surrondings. They had pulled away from the main street and were heading towards the river bank. At this point Arianna began to fidget and looked worried. It was nearly midnight. They had just bounced down some steps when the female warlock shoved Alec away. He stayed upright but his lower back clashed painfully against the metal railing which seperated him and the deep slope into the river.  
The sleeves of his ugly purple jacket stung his skin like pin pricks. He flung it off. 'Arianna what-?'

'Alexander please trust me'

He didn't trust strangers, he certainly didn't trust downworlders .

'Ok ok'

'Say it!'

'I trust you!' The words left his mouth and with them, all his breath was carried away with the wind. Unable to fill his lungs he scraped at his throat desperately trying to find something to relieve the tight agonising pain in his chest. His nails caught skin and he could feel the blood trickle down his neck. Arianna flinches at the sight, she outstretches her hand but drops it quickly. The world before him starts to crumple. Darkness edges his visions apart from two small purple orbs that shine persistently. His knees tremble and he moans loudly, he slides down the metal barrier, sprawled out like a broken doll on the cement. His neck leaning up against the grey frame awkwardly.

And that was how, 20 minutes later, Malcolm Fade found the nephilim. The warlock in question had followed a pink speckled pigeon all the way from the institute to the river bank. Unfortunately for Malcolm the pigeon disappeared after it reached the pale body. Cursing his luck Malcolm waved an incantation that wrapped around Alec like a silvery glove. There was no way he could bring him back with all his flailing. The shivers and trembling that his body was going through ceased and he was still. Malcolm patted Alecs head and checked his ears, one could never be too sure. 

From her perch, on top of a streetlight, Arianna watched as her dear friend levitated Alec up with ease and brought him up the steps all the while telling him about carrier pigeons and carrier kittens, the fact there was no communication back meant nothing to the odd warlock. She waited till they were out of sight before turning to face the cool breeze off the river. She threw herself backwards letting the air wrap around as she floated to the cement. She walked slow in her turquoise vans, taking the long way home. It would take a while for Malcolm to get back to the institute and even longer for all the Institutes "guests" to leave. The last of her plan could wait a while. As she walked she thought about Alec and his eyes and his strange personality. She knew that the eldest Lightwood was going to be extremely confused about her actions when he awoke in the morning. As she passed a nightclub the feeling of depression from some of the customers outside mimicked what she felt from Alec. She thinks back to the moment where she should've completely scraped her plan of action: when she had actually met the eldest Lightwood, a more intricate person than any of his ancestors. His dark, swirling aura didn't match his relatively smooth features but his eyes were so beautiful and sad and innocent. How could she have dismissed those feelings. She shoves her hands in deeper to her pockets. She honestly would've thought of a different plan if she realised agonising thoughts were crushing the Nephilim. She should've bundled him up in a blanket, given him chocolate cake and convinced him to come to Finland with her so he could get away from everything, more importantly away from Magnus. She should've seen how emotionally fragile the boy was. But of course she went in "head first, coherent thoughts last" as Oc always said. Alec needed calm and tranquility in his life not the big extravagant master plan she had to get him back to his family with them still thinking he had been attacked and of top of that she had put Alec in the care of Malcolm who would have to keep a close focus on the boy or Alec would end up head first in a gutter. Malcolm was bad without distraction but if, the Angel forbid, a real life pigeon or cat came along Alec would be hitting the ground faster than Camille had when Crazy Vampire girl killed her. Her conscience was practically weeping.

She had been planning to just approach him and ask him for a coffee at Taki's but it had to be after Magnus broke up with him, he had to be against Magnus for it to work. So she waited and listened and when she was told in a less than direct manner that their break up was imminent she got her butt to New York ready to be the shoulder to cry on.   
She was supposed to leave him alone for a couple of weeks, try to covertly keep him away from Bane and then maybe offer him some help with Jonathan Morgenstern or help him in a fight and then, then reveal herself and most of her intentions over a cappuccino. So when Alec decided to get Camille and then the crazy girl vamp attacked, the plan had been shot to absolute smithereens.

While he was asleep in her bed she had thought about leaving a note on him (that only he could read, obviously) after she dropped him to the Institute door to have his wounds healed by his family, not talking to him personally at all at first and then she would win him over through fire messgaes and then they would meet.  
But feeling Alecs cautious personality he probably would've reported her to the Clave for harrassment. So  no go there. She kept the main task in sight which was to keep under the radar. Of course her plan had given her perfect anonymity but she never really stopped to think about Alec and the consequences. On reflection in the cold night air she can see her mistakes, but at the time it seemed right.  
If she had known that when he fully woke up the next morning, all alone, in pain and wondering why the hell all warlocks seemed to hate him now she wouldn't of done it. But she loved the drama, the acting and the thrill of hiding things. She was extravagant like that, but after all she was related to Bane. Of course she would behave like that.

*

Alec did wake up confused, in pain and wondering why all warlocks in New York hated him now. However he didn't wake up alone.

'Do you like blueberry muffins or banana and chocolate?'

'Thomas'

'Good Morning Xander'

'It's Alec' Thomas smiled and shoved his knife back into his pocket 'I know, i know. Sorry Alec'

'What are you doing here?'

Thomas held a glass of water to Alec's lips. Normally Alec would shy away but he felt oddly bold and really, really thirsty. He grinned shyly and drank slowly when the cold glass touched his lips. Thomas pulled the glass away when Alec nodded at him. He had a large grin on his face that made the dimples in his cheeks stand out, dimples that were dotted with little studs. Piercings. Arianna had piercings.  He missed her.

'I fed your cat this morning, I'm afraid I got the really good stuff so he might have a higher standard from now on'

Alec smiled and rolled his eyes. There was a strange feeling in his chest. He pushed it down and almost instantly he felt himself recoil at Thomas' intimately soft smile.

'Can I leave now?' The grin slips off Thomas' face and he straightens his back 'Well, Ms.Loss said it was better for you to rest when she came earlier but-'

'Catarina was here?  When? Was M- Was any one with her?'

'Your mom and my mom but that's all, no one else'

It was Alecs turn for his already fading pleasant expression to turn bitter. He swung his legs over the bed, and placed them on the ground defiantly. 'Hey Alec wait' He shoved himself forward giving him momentum to stand. Bad idea. As soon as the weight was on his legs his knees gave in and with an unmanly yelp he crashed to the floor. Correction. Nearly crashed to the floor. Thomas grabbed his waist before impact and then there they were, two gay shadowhunters flat against each others chests. Alec felt his cheeks heat up as he stared at Thomas who looked down at him with big eyes. His chin was propped up on Thomas' collarbone and his arms had somehow squirmed their way up onto  the others broad, broooaaad shoulders.  Alec felt a bit dizzy but dizzy in his stomach like when he would stare up at Magnus before they would kiss. Thomas had his arms wrapped around Alecs waist tight amd he was taller than Jace and Magnus. There was a corner of Alecs mind that could not believe what was happening. The feeling in his chest was back.His head was hurting but his stomach was full of girly butterflies and he was still hot. He could only describe the feeling as "pink". To make matters worse his legs had started to stretch up and he was on his tippytoes. Thomas had lowered his left hand down onto Alecs bum and grabbed at it. Pushing againstit to make their bodies closer. He was only clad in thin pyjama bottoms and the heated blood was pooling in a quite uncomfortable area. They were so close to kissing. They were staring into each others eyes and inching closer and closer and closer and closer till their noses were touching.

'Get off my brother'

Jace was stood in the doorway arms folded. Alec felt a surge of emotion overcome him. Thomas let his hands drop immediately. After all Jace was the boy on fire (heh).  
'Alec your mom wants you' Jace was glaring at Thomas.  
They walked stiffly to the door and which was held open by Thomas for him as he passed by. Jace talked with him quietly but he didn't answer. His head was hurting, his chest was just plain sore and he had nearly kissed someone that wasn't Magnus. His hands were still warm from those big shoulders. They walked in silence down the long hallway. Jace gave up talking and took to glaring at Thomas and bumping shoulders with Alec every few steps. He didn't even stop to look at himself in the hall mirror, not even a glance. Jace was out of sorts too.

The cold air in the Institute made Alecs skin tingle. They were headed in the direction of the general living room. Not the comfortable one with the big chairs and warm fire but the one that informal meetings and awkward visits were held in. Thomas placed a sweaty hand on Alec's back but took it off when Jace growled. Alec was glad he didn't want Thomas. They reached the wooden doors and knocked. 'Alexander and Thomas please, Jace help Izzy with her polishing' Jace kicked at the skirting board as Thomas pushed open the door. The Crosswright boy was 20.

His parents and  Thomas' mom were seated and were all staring at him. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up. 'Alexander sit down'  
He did what he was told. His Dad really wasn't supposed to be out of Idris so Alec wasn't going to disobey. 'Why don't you have a shirt on?'

Oh.  
'Hey mom, dad uh I was asleep'

Robert rubbed his forehead. Thomas sat beside his mother. 'Alexander we need to discuss what happened yesterday' his dad rumbled.

'From the beginning please Alec' His mother was nearest to him, on his right in an armchair. Sitting on the leather chair Alec could feel everyone's eyes on him. His father's stern voice made sweat break out on his forehead and it wasn't the nice hot feeling.

'I don't know, I left Magnus' place and then I, I followed Maureen, she was bringing some guy down to the subway and he was screaming for help so I helped him and then when he escaped Maureen attacked me and I guess I fought her off and stumbled up the steps towards the river' Alec's mouth was moving and words were coming out but he wasn't controlling it. His head felt full like there was someone else in it, someone who apparently seen some mundane being attacked and didn't see a dead Camille. He felt the urge to clamp his lips together after he finished his sentence. His head was really sore.

'You didn't see Camille Belcourt?'

Alec nearly laughed out loud. So this is what the interrogation was about. Had he actually thought his dad cared about his wellbeing just then? All he wanted to know was if Camille was definitely killed by Maureen.

'Nope' he said popping the P, that was all his own. Somewhere in his mind Alec could see a toothy smile that he was barely acquainted with.

Robert just shook his head and scribbled something down. Alec leaned back in his chair, the full head feeling was back, intensifying, the toothy smile had gone and he now had a pounding headache in between his eyes.

'Alec? Your father asked you a question'

Alec balled his fists 'Huh? What?' His head was throbbing. Now his skin was tingling like it was being stretched. 'I asked if Magnus would know where Camille's body could be. It would do you well to listen Alexander'

'You should ask Mr.Bane, he could t-track her or something' Maryse sat back perplexed but Robert just raised an eyebrow. Alecs head was throbbing like someone was tap dancing on his skull. Thomas was watching Alec fidget and wince and his emotions were going to get the better of him in front of the Inqusitor. Emotions that went deeper than he had first believed. Like they nearly kissed, he nearly kissed THE Alec Lightwood.

'Mom, I have to go, I need air' There was thrumming in his head that was growing to a crazy level. He really needed to leave and go; somewhere. Flashes of the street outside and the sky danced in front of his eyes. He closed them and the image of two women in black huddled together lit up the back of his eyelids. The smell of coffee and pastries filled his nose. No one was cooking in the Intstitue. Jace and Izzy were pressed up against the door he and Thomas had just come through.

'Alexand-'

'No Inqusitor Lightwood, Maryse with all due respect I think he should go outside. It's stuffy in here, we're bringing back memories of a traumatic event and he's looking peaky' Dalia said. Thomas grinned at Alec but his eyebrows were knitted together.

Alec hurled himself forward wobbling as he races across the room 'Yes peaky, thanks, bye' Robert had gone puce, Thomas was standing and Dalia looked concerned. Maryse, however was hiding a tiny amused smile.

'At least put some clothes on Alec, Alec a jacket!'

He didn't even have shoes on. He was out of the room and into the elevator before he even paused to inhale. Just as the oak doors began to shut they were thrown open. And Alec, poor Alec, his knees nearly gave out  thinking it was his dad in a  
rage coming after him. But it wasn't, his dad didn't wear black heeled boots. They were called back but Izzy and Jace stayed put. The siblings all locked eyes. Isabelle had nearly fainted outside the door when they were listening. Alec had called Magnus Mr.Bane like it was most normal thing in the world. There was something so wrong about this. And Jace had been shocked too but pleased of course. Alec was getting over that stupid bag of glitter, good for him. Isabelle stepped forward as the doors slowly slid together closing off her view of her brother. She hadn't even had the chance to tell Alec how much he meant to her nor had she gotten to ask what really happened down there. Jace tugged Izzy back with him, 'He needs space Iz. And we need to set ground rules with Thomas!' Isabelle turned to face Jace as the elevator moved down. 'Thomas?'

Alec shot down to the Institutes front door and he dashed into the courtyard. He could see everything. The crisp morning was doing nothing for his head in fact it was getting worse. He stumbled down the steps and his feet felt like they're not his own. He's confused and half blinded with the pain but manages to stay on the pavement.

New York is a place where there's something strange to look at everyday. So really no native New Yorker was all that shocked to see a well built, pale, disheveled teen stumbling down the pavement looking lost. "A male prostitute crazed on drugs" was the theory between two women on their way to mass. Alec heard them say it but couldn't bring himself to retilate. The two women were huddled together as they walked. They were the same women whos image had flashed behind his eyelids. Alec was crazed but wasn't on mundie drugs, it was the sharp thrumming in his head that was making him twist and turn and retrace his steps everytime he went down "the wrong" street and now he was being hounded by the fact that he could see the future. He wasn't himself, this wasn't him. Eventually the pounding, it had reached a pounding stage now, got so much he stopped running, when had he started?  And sat down on a doorstep.

Then it stopped, stopped completely and his forehead felt fine again and the pain which had been so real and there became a distant memory, one he couldn't even describe. Alec shook out his hair which was sticky with sweat from when the running somehow began. That smell was back; Coffee and pastries. Alec was hungry. He examined himself now he had some peace and Thomas wasn't staring at him like a starving pigeon and his parents weren't studying him, disapproval ready to cloud their faces. His cuts were gone and his wrist had been mended with an Iratze but his chest still hurt and he was going hurl his ribs up very soon. His feet were hurting now probably because he was running down the streets of Brooklyn with bare soles. He was just checking out his knees when a familiar voice made him snap his head up.

'Alec, what the heck! What're you doing out? You were unconscious like 6 hours ago, will I call Simon?'

'Kyle, hey no I'm fine, just taking a walk'

'You're just taking a- Dude you're 8 blocks away from the Institute. You walked the whole way to Taki's with no shoes. Maia?!!'

'Oh. Taki's. Cool, bye Kyle'

Alec once again had no control over his legs as they propelled him up and forward. His face twisted into a smile against his will and he patted Kyle on the shoulder. The thrumming was back but this time it was gentle, almost like a purr.  
The door to Takis was flung open by Maia although Alec didn't notice her.

He pushed open the glass door and surveyed the booths that were mostly occupied. There in the corner with his ripped black sweater on over a yellow camisole and his boots paired with yellow jeans was Arianna Tide. She was smiling at him and once again his legs came alive and propelled him towards the table. He sat down with a thud, ignoring the loud growls from his stomach. Maia and Kyle came back in and looked around but couldn't see anyone with runes or black hair.

'I ordered you scrambled chicken eggs, pancakes, and sweet tea'

'I'm mad at you' Alec wouldn't meet her gaze. She had gotten his order perfect.  
'I'm mad at me too.  It wasn't a good idea, I scared you. I'm sorry' Alec shrugged his shoulders and mumbled something about not being scared. But really he was happy that they were still friends and she hadn't turned out to be the villain just yet, this was the first argument/disagreement/she-knocked-me-out-and-left-issue he had ever had with someone outside his family. He was amazed with how quickly the tense atmosphere dissolved. It dissolved quicker than it ever had with Izzy or Jace after a fight. A kelpie waiter brought their drinks. Arianna had gotten a pink ice tea, Alec wasn't sure what made it pink. She stirred her drink with the straw 'So, that Thomas is nice. He's got good shoulders and you know, great bum squeezing techniques'

Alec spluttered his first sip of the scalding hot tea. Other customers looked at him with concern but it was probably more down to his runes being on show than him choking. 'How would you, how do you know that?!'

Arianna sipped her drink. She had yellow flowers in her hair. 'How did you know to come here? Or to tell your father that you were following a mundane? Who made you be flirty and nearly nearly nearly seal the deal with the hottie?' Alec, who was leaning across the table, had to sit back when the same waiter came back with their food. Ari had gotten pancakes and maple syrup with a fruit bowl it was quite normal looking for Taki's cuisine. 'You mean to tell me you've been possessing me?'  
Arianna looked positively scandalized. 'Excuse you and your half demon stereotype, rude. I was merely in your head telling you what to do kinda like Charles Xavier'  
Alec shook his head and scooped some egg on his fork. The reference was lost on the Nephilim Arianna added X men to the list.  
'So that's why my head and chest were hurting cos you, you were inside of me!' The eggs were good. He never had enough time to actually eat his meal whenever they visited the restaurant. Jace was always looking for the next demon as they sat. 'Your head yes, your chest no that's from the bruises still. The promised inhaler' she slid a strange L shaped contraption across the table to him. It had a 'mouth piece' Arianna pointed out and a 'button for your finger'. She showed him how to use it and how to angle it so he wouldn't burn his tongue. He tucked it into the single pocket his bottoms had.    
'This isn't very secretive'

'Us in Taki's?'

'Yeah anyone of these downworlders could tell Magnus they seen us'

'Nah they're too busy with their own stuff besides how do you know you still look like yourself?'

'Kyle noticed me'   
'Yes but outside Taki's. Let's just say my glamour game is strong' Alec chewed his pancakes slowly and they fell into a comfortable silence.  That was until Alec caught osight of a piece of paper tucked under Ari's elbow. 'Things Alec needs to learn about? What is that'

Arianna wiped at her mouth and smoothed out the list excitedly. 'In exchange for you teaching me your samurai tricks I will be your personal Warlock AND your teacher on all things 21st century that a sheltered shadowhunter wouldn't know' He grabbed the list and read through the headings. 'Supernatural, Harry Potter they have things kinda like a stele right?, um memes, John Green,  Night vale, Sherlock, Doctor Who, Marvel I've read some comics already, Mean Girls, America's next top model I've seen that and all of the project runways and last on the list is Queer as Folk. So basically we're watching TV?'

'Netflix. Add X-Men you've probably only been reading about Spiderman.  I'm gonna set you up a tumblr account as well. How about  Sweaters, Sensors and Serpah Blades as your username and theycallmeAlec as your URL?'

'Arianna...' Alec said slowly but he looked kinda happy. 'I can tumble pretty well already' Arianna burst out laughing and it was a lovely child like sound. She hardly resembled Magnus at all and yet Alec still liked her. 'Good one Alec if only you were joking'

They talked and laughed and Arianna explained how she conned Malcolm into getting him back home safely and gained back the trust she feared she'd lost last night and maybe even gained some more. Alec learned more about Arianna and the pair had designed a schedule to be meet and train and then watch Netflix. Arianna promised she wouldn't get into his head unless he asked which was all he had to do know as they were mentally connected, it was like picking up the phone. She also promised to go invisible to everyone else whenever they trained to give Alec some peace of mind. It was nearing 10 am and Alec realised, with some ice cold dread, that he had run out on a family meeting that felt more like a Clave interrogation. 'Hey, do you know where Camilles body went after you saved me?' Arianna sucked on a strawberry thoughtfully,  she caught the eye of a young werewolf and winked. 'Um well I got rid of her I mean the subways are already infested with rats enough. So do yo miss Magnus?' The question caught him off guard. Did he miss Magnus? Yes painfully so. Did he want Magnus to forgive him and love him again? By the Angel YES. But did he feel as lost and depressed and hopeless as he had when he was scrambling down the stairs away from the cat eyed Warlock? No not in the slightest. 'I guess I do. Do you think I should text him?'

Arianna practically inhaled her strawberry 'NO no um no well Padfoot chewed your phone but it was pretty smashed up anyways'

'Oh'

'But maybe it's a sign from uh Raziel that you shouldn't contact him. Let his people call your people!'

'I, my people?'

'Me I'm your people'

Alec glanced out the window at the sun. He twitched his nose. 'Well come on then Lightwood let's get you back before Thomas and Jace give each other aneurysms' They both rose from the table. The waiter came over to them to collect the plates and the bill even though there was no money on the table. Alec bit at his lip, he didn't have his wallet with him. 'Oh sir can you put the meal onto my tab, Magnus Bane High Warlock of Brooklyn and Douchevania' Arianna smiled sweetly at the spikey haired waiter but her eyes had changed from their normal lilac to an angry violet. 'Of course Mr.Bane I'll put it on your tab' The waiter said it normally and carried on collecting plates.  It wasn't until they got outside and down the block when Arianna burst into giggles leaning against Alecs shoulder to keep herself up. 'Ari, Arianna did you just like charmspeak?' Tears were rolling down her face and she nodded. 'Did you just call Magnus Bane the High Warlock of Douchevania?' Arianna snorted and doubled over slapping her knees, it was so dorky. 'S-someone has to get mad a-at your ex!' She gasped 'And if you won't I will'. They linked arms and Alec hoped he wouldn't be choked by the wind this time.

*

Isabelle paced the kitchen. Clary watched her from her perch on the table. Jace pushed through the door his eyes hooded. 'Well?'

'From what I could hear someone bewedded Camille and left her keds on Magnus' door' Isabelle flopped against the kitchen counter. Minutes after Alec fled a fire message arrived for Robert Lightwood and for the 2nd time in 48 hours the New York Institute descended into chaos. Magnus and Catarina arrived along with Luke, Clary was in tow but was banished to the kitchen to make refreshments with Izzy. A portal was opened by one of the warlocks and several memebers of The Clave arrived with Jia Penhallow. The sitting room was full with Shadowhunters and Downworlders and none of the Lightwood children had any clue what was going on, even with the snippets that Jace heard. Clary doodled on a napkin 'Do you even know what Keds are Jace?' Jace shrugged his shoulders and began spreading jam on a piece of toast, Church was rubbing himself against the blonds leg. Isabelle thumped him when he reached to grab the jar of peanut butter 'How can you possibly eat when your Parabatai is missing, what if they're talking about Alec in there'  
Clary watched the siblings interact and felt goosebumps on her arms. Jace had barely looked at her  'I highly doubt Alce bewedded Camille Izzy' Izzy scowled and took a step forward with her finger raised accusingly when the doorbell rang. Clary watched as Jace side stepped Izzy and raced out of the swinging door a step behind Church. The two girls were hot on his heels. The sitting room had fallen silent when the chime rang through the building and the pounding of feet echoed in the room. Maryse sniffed 'Thomas can you go make sure my underage children haven't let any strangers in' Thomas nodded at her with a winning smile. Magnus glared. 'I think we're all in need of some tea' Isabelle had done what she was told and had readied 5 large kettles, an assortment of cups and two trays filled with sugar and cream and milk. When everyone was settled quiet conversations sprouted around the room. Catarina focused in on Maryse. 'How is Alexander? I brought him something for his chest pain' Magnus had turned his head but kept Maryse in his peripheral vision, she had her hands clasped.

'Well he seemed fine this morning before he got up and left our meeting'   
Catarina whipped her head around. 'He left the Institute?' Robert nodded and Maryse inclined her head. No one else was paying attention. 'He was very injured Inqusitor he should've been resting' Robert smiled angrily 'I'll be sure to tell him that when he comes back Ms.Loss'   
Magnus shifted his weight in the chair. 'He just left?' Robert didn't answer Magnus as the large doors were pushed open and Thomas shuffled awkwardly over to his place beside his mother and uncle. 'It was just Alec, Mrs.Lightwood, the door was locked' The boy had a pink tinge on his cheeks. Robert winked at the female Warlock  'You may tell him yourself Ms.Loss'

Alec stood in the doorway, thankfully Isabelle threw him a sweater as Jace pushed him in towards the door to find out what was going on. He sat down quickly beside Thomas. 'Did something happen?'  
Magnus examined his nails. He couldn't look at Alec knowing how he lied to him even if the boy looked ravishing in the baby blue sweater that he has never ever seen before. 'Camille Belcourts head was left in my apartment last night'  
Alecs eyes widen and he stares off into the air 'Oh'  
He bites at the inside of his cheek. 'She got rid of it, hmpf'

'What did you say son?'

'Nothing Sir'  
The meeting continued. The Warlocks argued with the Nephilim, the Wolves (Luke had been joined by Bat) argued with the Nephilim and the Nephilim argued with the Nephilim. Alec, however, argued with Arianna.

'You took off her head?!'

'Correction. I paid someone to take off her head for me'

'And the rest of her?'

'Dumpster, she'll probably disintegrate or something'

'You're a bad Warlock! You get 50 laps at the beginning of every training session'

'WHAT!? I can't even do 1! I hate you'

'Too bad'

'Punishing you'

Alec's head begins throbbing and he has to force himself to not groan out loud. She's doing it again. Jia is addressing the entire group on how Jonathan is most likely the mastermind behind Magnus' surprise, the room is tense. How can Arianna resist? No one will notice apart from maybe one someone. His hand starts to tingle and lifts off of his lap. Alec fights against the movement with everything he has but it's no use, the throbbing is too much and Ariannas cackling in his brain doesn't help. His wrist glides against the leather of the couch fingers outstretched and reaches its destination. Thomas looks down from Jias face. There's a pale runed hand gripping his own. Alecs mouth is set in a thin line but there's a tinge of pink under his eyes. Thomas looks up and grins at the boy before squeezing Alecs hand affectionately. He turns his attention back to Robert but keeps his thumb rubbing up and down the side of Alecs index finger.

Magnus has to discreetly pat the flames out of the cushion before anyone smells the burning. They had been together long enough for Mangus to decipher Alecs facial expressions. The one he was sporting while holding the walking Fashion Disasters hand was Number 34 - I'd rather be attacked by Abbadon again than be in this situation. He was as uncomfortable looking as you could get. 'Magnus stop'  
Catarina was still listening and nodding along to Robert. 'What am I doing?' Catarina tilted her head and smiled politely at  Jia, out of the corner of her mouth she whispered 'If you grind your teeth once more so help me'  
Magnus straightened his jaw and sat back against the leather couch, he kept his eyes focused on the brutish Robert for the remainder of the meeting. He wasn't going to look at the Lightwood boy again.

*  
In a little herb shop behind a derelict cinema Arianna has to disconnect from Alec just in case anything else adorable happens.  She fell in the door laughing when she seen Magnus  scowling so hard! And when Thomas started the thumb rubbing thing, dude she fangirled so hard she sent several bottles of sage spilling over the counter. She snorted an apology to the old warlock as she cleaned up the mess. The cuteness of Thalec had made her forget that she could clean it up with a click.


End file.
